


Farmers market love part 2

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Farmer!Au [2]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cooking, Farmer!Ben, M/M, better this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in the kitchen!” Mike replied and then Ben was running, sliding over the floor before he came to a halt in the kitchen door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmers market love part 2

 “I am home.” Ben yelled as he stomped into their home, throwing his jacket somewhere where a chair should've been as he walked through the house.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Mike replied and then Ben was running, sliding over the floor before he came to a halt in the kitchen door.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concerned and was already on his way to Mike.

“Yeah –“ Mike said but Ben still reached for his hands to check for new burned skin or cuts. But he didn’t see anything. He bought those hands to his lips and pressed a tiny kiss to each knuckle.

“Don’t scare me like that!” he then said and finally took a look at the kitchen. Which was surprisingly not burning or a big mess.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked. And then Mike blushed in a lovely shade of red before muttering. “Our anniversary is coming up and I thought I treat you to something nice to eat.”

“To repeat history?” Ben smiled and leaned in to kiss Mike.

“Well I don’t want to poison you so hopefully no.” They shared a laugh before the sound of a phone alarm went off and Mike jumped to the oven to turn it off. Ben hadn’t even noticed it.

“What's that?”

“Chicken on roasted potatoes.” Mike said proudly as he pulled the dish out and placed it on the kitchen counter to cool down. Salvia collected in Ben's mouth. Because that smell, it was heavenly.

“Smells amazing.”Ben muttered and crowded closer to Mike, kissing him softly.

“You taught me a lot.” Mike smiled. “And the internet.” He then added quietly and pressed his smile into Ben’s neck.

“It has to rest for a few minutes, will you change?” Mike looked pointedly at Ben’s dirty clothes.

* * *

 

Coming back downstairs, Ben was even more surprised at what the table in the kitchen was turned into. White cotton fell over the edge and a candle was standing in the middle. Two plates filled to the brim with delicious smelling vegetables and meat.

Mike came up behind him, sneaking an arm around him before drawing him into his chest.

“And I made crème brûlée for dessert.” Mike said smoothly and kissed Ben's neck where the sun burn made his skin sensitive and red.

“Thank you.” Ben said back, still not really believing it.

Sitting down to eat, Ben could not stop the moans from spilling out of his mouth as the tender flesh melted in his mouth

“Amazing.” He muttered and beamed at Mike who was watching him like a hawk, waiting for his reaction and as it came, he beamed right back, leaning over the table to kiss Ben softly.

“Like you are.” He laughed as Ben made a face at that and under the table, their legs were entwined.

* * *

 

“I love you.” Ben said around his mouth filled with perfect crème brûlée.

“The crème or me?”

“Hard decision here.” Leaning back, Ben snuggled further into Mike's chest.

“Oh well, I definitely love the crème.” Mike then said and got a pinch in the skin over his rips as answer.

“I love you.” Ben pointedly said and placed his lips on Mike's, enjoying the softness on them.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
